Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear
Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, more commonly known as Lotso, is the main antagonist of Disney and Pixar's 2010 oscar winning film, Toy Story 3. He is a big pink straw-berry scented teddy bear who used to rule Sunnyside Daycare. He is also the former boss of Ken, Big Baby, Stretch, Sparks, Chunk, Twitch, Bookworm and the Monkey. He was voiced by Ned Beatty who also voiced Tortoise John in Rango, released one year after Toy Story 3. Biography Beginnings According to Chuckles, Lotso was originally a teddy bear owned by a girl named Daisy. Of all her toys, Lotso was considered special to her. However, one day when she took Chuckles, Lotso, and Big Baby on a picnic, she fell asleep and her parents took her home while leaving her toys behind by accident. Chuckles, Lotso, and Big Baby found their way back to Daisy's home, but Lotso then finds that he was replaced by another Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, much to his dismay. Ignoring the fact that Daisy did not know that toys were alive and her replacing him with another Lotso toy was a demonstration of how much she loved him, Lotso grew bitter by this and decided to abandon his owner. Big Baby tried to return back to Daisy's house, but an infuriated Lotso refused to let him, claiming that she had replaced them all and has never really loved them. Chuckles tries to reason with Lotso, knowing that he was the only one being replaced, but Lotso silences him. He ripped off a heart-shaped pendant that Big Baby had hanging from his neck with Daisy's name on it, which Chuckles recovered and hid. After that they climbed up on a Pizza Planet delivery truck and fell off halfway, leading them to stumble upon Sunnyside Daycare. There, Lotso gathered minions to follow his code of making other toys suffer to share his pain with them. He turned Sunnyside into a pyramid where he'd be the head, and would rule the daycare center unchallenged, threatening the toys with spending the night in the box (the sand box), and being harmed by his minions or by the kids in the caterpillar room who were too young to know how to play properly with them. Chuckles ran lucky when he got broken: a little girl named Bonnie found him, took him home, and repaired him. The other toys weren't so lucky as Chuckles was however, as Chuckles told Woody. ''Toy Story 3'' When Andy is all grown up, Woody, Buzz, and most of their friends (Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head and the Aliens) end up at Sunnyside after Andy's mother mistook them for trash. There, they first meet Lotso who, at first, treated them pleasantly, and humbly gives them a tour of Sunnyside. Woody doesn't believe that he should stay at daycare and leaves Sunnyside to go look for Andy, but Woody is found by a girl named Bonnie Anderson and he is taken home to Bonnie's house. Afterwards, Lotso reveals his true evil personality when Buzz requests that he and his toys not to be in the Caterpillar Room anymore. Lotso sess his friends have tied Buzz up, and at first he acts like they've done something worng and unties the Spcae Ranger. After hearing his request, Lotso, only allows Buzz to join him the Butterfly room and says that Jessie and others must stay behind, saying that the younger children, who don't play nice with the toys as much as Andy did, really need toys. When Buzz tells Lotso he and his friends are a family and they stay together (implying only accept the offer if he friends can come), Lotso orders his henchmen toys to switch Buzz Lightyear's play mode to demo mode after Lotso finds the Buzz Lightyear instruction manual, which makes Buzz think that his friends are henchmen of Emperor Zurg, turning Buzz into a hypnotized henchman of Lotso. The brainwashed Buzz imprisons his friends (minus Mr. Potato Head, who is taken to the box) and commands them to stay in their cells and not to speak unless spoken to. In order to make sure Andy's listen, Lotso tosses them Woody's hat, (which he left behind in his escape) at Jessie's cell, making her and the others believe Lotso killed Woody. Lotso and his gang later than head back to the butterfly room, leaving Jessie and her friends to mourn Woody's apparent death while Buzz grauds them. During that time, Woody meets with Bonnie's toys. When Woody told them that he escaped from Lotso's prison, Sunnyside Daycare Center, all of Bonnie's toys are shocked that Woody actually escaped out of Sunnyside. Chuckles the clown explains to Woody about Lotso's past. The following morning, Lotso and his gang come to the Catepillar room to bring to Buzz back to the butterfly room with them and drop off Mr. Potato Head. Once Lotso, Buzz and the gang leave, Woody returns to Sunnyside to rescue his friends by going into Bonnie's backpack, but then a Chatter Telephone toy tells Woody that he shouldn't have come back because escape is virtually impossible. The Chatter Telephone reveals all of Lotso's security systems, revealing that a cymbal-banging monkey toy watches all the security cameras and that the outside is always guarded by truck toys. Woody reunites with his friends, who are happy to see him alive and that night, they try to reset Buzz and then escape while Lotso was asleep. After reaching the dumpster, Lotso and his minions stop the escapees after torturing Chatter Telephone until he talked. However, Woody talks to Lotso about Daisy, revealing that he lied to Big Baby, trying to explain that she had loved him, exposing Big Baby's pendant that Lotso ripped off. All of Lotso's henchmen and other toys realize this, but Lotso didn't care and turned on his henchmen. When Big Baby sniffles about Daisy while looking at the heart-shaped pendant, Lotso snatches it from him and destroys it with his cane. He pokes Big Baby very hard in the chest with his cane and yells at everyone, telling them that toys are just trash waiting to be thrown away, causing even his henchmen to cringe. Out of complete anger against his lies and treachery, Big Baby grabs Lotso and throws him into the dumpster. When Woody's friends try to escape, Lotso pulls Woody into the dumpster. Soon, Woody, his friends, and Lotso are taken by a garbage truck and are trapped inside a landfill's trash disposal system. Lotso begs for them to help him, sending Woody and Buzz to save him from a giant shredder. After they rescued him, Lotso seemingly reformed. However, the toys soon learn that they are heading for an incinerator, which may destroy them all. As they try to run away from it, Lotso noticed the emergency stop button that would stop the conveyor belt and save the toys from the incinerator. Woody and his friends relied on him to climb and push the button. However, just as he finally is able to get to the button, Lotso didn't change; he had in fact faked gratitude after Woody and Buzz had saved him, and instead shouted out to Woody, "Where's your kid now, Sheriff?!", running off and leaving the toys to die in the incinerator. Just when all seemed lost for Woody and his friends, they were rescued from the incinerator by a giant claw handled by the three little green alien toys. Meanwhile, Lotso was found by a garbage truck driver who reminisced about having a Lots-O-Huggin Bear toy as a kid. He tied Lotso to the front of his garbage truck with numerous dead flies. Along for the ride were three unknown toys who were filthy and worn out from the weather, bugs, and mud. One of the toys (a frog doll) tells him that he might want to keep his mouth shut (probably t, which he does. It's currently unknown what happens to Lotso after the film. He most likely spends the rest of his life tied to the truck. Personality At first, Lotso seemed grandfatherly and kind-hearted, welcoming all toys to the Sunnyside Daycare, but it quickly became apparent that this was only a facade to hide his true nature: that of a tyrannical dictator ruling Sunnyside like a toy prison and having no trace of sympathy or comedy in him. He lied to Big Baby and later to the toys at the Sunnyside Daycare, telling them that their owners did not love them and that all toys were trash awaiting disposal. He is constantly seen using violence to threaten others (including forcing them to spend a night in the sandbox if they disobey, as he did with Mr. Potato Head), and shows absolutely no mercy for his victims and hostages. Those definitive qualities were the result of the fact that he felt betrayed when he found out Daisy replaced him after she lost him, refusing to take on the fact that she only did it because she loved him so much. Anger, malice, hypocrisy and sadism are the most definitive features in Lotso. Quotes Trivia * Unlike other Toy Story villains, who were either tragic or amoral, Lotso is the only Toy Story villain to be considered purely evil. He remorselessly tortures, imprisons and subjects new toys to being broken by toddlers, only for them to be thrown in the trash and possibly taken away to burn in the incinerator, and crosses the Moral Event Horizon with sadistic relish: betraying Andy's toys and leaving them to burn in an incinerator after they risked their lives to save him. * In a test screening, the audience considered Lotso to be sympathetic due to his backstory and wished that he redeemed himself. The directors' response was to make small changes to increase his cruelty (such as him lying to be Big Baby that his owner did not love him) to show that his backstory did not excuse his actions and that he deserved his ultimate fate. * Lotso is the only Toy Story villain to be considered a Complete Monster, and the third Pixar villain to be considered as such, with the first being Hopper and the second being Syndrome. * Lotso was based on Russian Communist dictator, Joseph Stalin who like Lotso postured as a benevolent friend of the people whilst actually being a cruel, oppressive tyrant. Conversely, Lotso lacks Stalin's egocentricity, describing all toys, including himself as "trash". He most likely has similarities to these historical villains: The Ugandan dictator Idi Amin because he hides his evil persona beneath an act of a welcoming presence and, just as Amin turned Uganda into a disease and poverty-ridden wasteland, Lotso did the same with Sunnyside via a false promise that he'll bring hope to his subjects. Lotso also has similarities to Mao Zedong because he turned his people against each other and put down those he believed to be rebels. * Lotso shares similarities with Napoleon, the main antagonist of George Orwell's Animal Farm. Napoleon was also based on Stalin so this is probably intentional. * Prior to the release of Toy Story 3, It didn't look like Lotso was going to be the main villain. Mostly some people though it would be one of his henchman; Mainly Stretch, Ken or Big Baby. However It is ultimately revealed Lotso is the main villian because He is their boss till the climax of the movie. * Lotso is the only Pixar villain to suffer a fate worse than death. * Lotso made a cameo appearance in Up, (the pixar movie released one year before the release of Toy Story 3) seen in a girl's bedroom beside her bed as Carl's house filled with balloons flew up past her window. * He is also very similar to Stinky Pete (one of the villians in Toy Story 2): both of whom pretend to be warm and caring but are in fact bitter, child-hating misanthropes who do not believe that toys really exist to make kids happy. Also, his comeuppance is similar to Stinky Pete's, as both Toy Story villains are unexpectedly found and left in an unwanted predicament. The only difference is that Stinky Pete was much more insecure seeing as to how he was never loved by any kid, so his tragedy was more legitimate-whereas Losto was loved most by Daisy, and even should have realized this after she only replaced him, thus showing that she loved him the most. However, he just refused to see it that way. Also, unlike Stinky Pete, who finally gets the love from a child that he needed the most (being stuffed into a backpack belonging to a little girl named Amy, who likes to do make-overs with her dolls), Lotso doesn't seem to learn from his mistakes and instead finally gets the comeuppance he deserved (bring strapped onto the grille of a garbage truck for life). * He is widely considered one of the darkest and cruelest of the Pixar villains, alongside Hopper, Syndrome, and Mor'du. * Lotso was originally conceived as a part of the Care Bears toyline in the 1980's. This idea was dropped after the storyboard for Toy Story 3 was completed. * It is uncertain if Lotso will return in the fourth Toy Story Movie. * Despite the fact he is a villain, Lotso is similar to some of the good Toy Story characters: ** Woody - Both Woody and Lotso lead big toy communities. Woody was the leader of Andy's toys and Lotso was once the leader of the Sunnyside toys. ** Buzz - ** Jessie - Lotso's backstory is similar to Jessie's as they were once loved by their owners and soon abandoned. The difference was that Jessie was donated after her owner, Emily, grew too old for her (thus she was "thrown away"); while Lotso, Big Baby, and Chuckles were accidentally lost. * He was originally meant to appear in the first Toy Story film as a possible antagonist. He was saved for the third film, as the technology needed to create his fur did not exist back then. ** Ted, a teddy bear character in the first movie is believed by many to be his first attempted incarnation. However, there are a few Toy Story * Before Toy Story 3 came out, Pixar created two commercials for Lotso as if he were a real toy, complete with an aged video filter, and uploaded them to YouTube as part of a viral marketing campaign. To increase the effect, the channel featured a few actual old toy commercials as well, leading many to mistakenly believe that Lotso really was an actual toy that had existed before the movie. * He seems to be Nihilistic, as he implies that toys have no salvation other than being destroyed. * During the dumpster scene, he is thrown into the garbage disposal bin by Big Baby. This mirrors one of the final scenes in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi; Darth Vader had thrown Emperor Palpatine off a balcony once Vader saw a chance at redemption, much like Big Baby. * Lotso's tactics to betray the toys were very similar to how Chester V lied to Flint, except Chester V became deceptive out of pride rather than pain. * Lotso makes a brief cameo in the Toy Story 3 video game. He only stands there and watches the player in the Wii version. You can, however, interact and attack him in the XBOX 360 and Playstation 3 versions. In addition, Lotso can also be used in "Toy-Box Mode" and is shown to be completely friendly and harmless unless otherwise made hostile. This however, is likely then not the same Lotso but rather another one, much like the Lotso that caused the one from Toy Story 3 to become evil in the first place. * Lotso had been featured in HISHE's parody episode of Toy Story 3 entitled How Toy Story 3 Should Have Ended. In the parody, he redeems himself instead & apologizes to everyone after he found out from Woody that Daisy's parents were actually trying to get rid of him. Rex then stated that if there is someone who should be angry, that would be either Chuckles or Big Baby, who in turn becomes angry. Gallery PDVD 059.PNG|Lotso revealing his true nature. Lotso replaced.jpg|Lotso finding out that he has been replaced LHB.jpg|Lotso's evil grin Sheriff.png|Lotso smirking evilly, about to leave the toys to die Lotso's defeat.jpg|Lotso's defeat Es: Lotso Cariñoso Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Bears Category:Charismatic villain Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Hypocrites Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Leader Category:Evil Ruler Category:Gaolers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Betrayed villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Bullies Category:Dictator Category:Brainwashers Category:Sociopaths Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Torturer Category:Cowards Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Outcast Category:Non-Action Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Misanthropes Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Provoker Category:Fascists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Master Orator Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Animal Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Trickster Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Evil from the past Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Frauds Category:Lego Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Brutes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Egomaniacs Category:Outright Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Xenophobes Category:Delusional